


Witness Statement

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Double Drabble, Humor, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie relates what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness Statement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #132 Witness.

“Do you, Charlie Eppes, promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?”

“I do.”

  


  


“Then could you please describe the events of the afternoon in question.”

  


  


“Well, I heard a car outside the house, and when I looked out of the window I saw a man coming towards the front door. He seemed to know the house well, and obviously had a key, as he let himself in. I was surprised to see him, and asked him what he was doing there.”

  


  


“And what did he say?”

  


  


“He said that he unexpectedly had the afternoon off, so he’d come round to, and I quote, ‘fuck me through the mattress’, and was that okay?”

  


  


“And what did you say?”

  


  


“I told him I didn’t see a problem with that.”

  


  


“Then what happened?”

  


  


“He dragged me upstairs and started kissing me.”

  


  


Charlie’s recitation was interrupted as Don kissed him again. He melted against Don, all thoughts of their little charade being rapidly erased as he concentrated on kissing Don back.

  


  


“Thank you, Professor Eppes,” murmured Don, manoeuvring Charlie towards the bed.   “You’ve been very helpful to my case. An invaluable witness, in fact.”


End file.
